Love Don't Roam
by ohmycroft
Summary: The Doctor promised Rose it wouldn't take him more than 5 minutes, that he'll be right back. After who boring hours of being alone in the TARDIS, Rose decided to go looking for him, and finds him in a very surprising situation. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello there! So glad you're here to read my story *beams***

**This story is heavily inspired by the song 'Love Don't Roam' by Murray Gold. Yes, it's part of Doctor Who's soundtrack. I recommend to put it on repeat as you read this (I know I did) - helps to get into the mood of it, and it's also a really cute song in general :)**

**Well, I'll leave you to it now. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p>Rose threw the ball at the wall, again. That's what she had been doing since the Doctor left. He said there was suspicious he needed to check. He said she should wait in the TARDIS, since it'll take no longer than 10 minutes. He said all that two hours ago.<p>

So now Rose as sitting in the TARDIS, throwing and catching the ball repeatedly to keep her from being bored. But her method wasn't working – she was bored nonetheless.

_Well, taking a walk outside wouldn't kill me_, she thought, and put the small ball on the floor. She made sure she had her key so she wouldn't get stuck outside and exited the TARDIS.

The Doctor hadn't told Rose where and when they landed, so she walked slowly in the streets. It looked like earth, but her experience had taught her that it might was well be any other planet. She saw a couple across the street, wearing fancy clothes. They appeared to be human. The woman had short black hair and she was wearing a red dress. The man who walked beside her was wearing a tuxedo.

"Oi!" she called to them, and hurried across the road. "Where am I?" she asked as she reached them, and wasn't surprised when the two exchanged confused looks.

"Er, London," the man said.

"Great. And what year is it?" she asked again, aware of how crazy she sounded like.

"2010," the black haired woman replied, even more baffled than before.

"Oh. Thanks," said the blonde, disappointed. Her hopes to explore a different world had vanished.

The couple continued walking, and just before they got out of her hearing range they started talking again.

"I wish we didn't have to leave the wedding early. This doctor is hilarious!" the woman said, and Rose's eyes widened.

"Excuse me!" she called, and the couple turned around reluctantly. "Where's that wedding you're talking about?"

"Take the first turn right, you'll see it right away," the man said and the couple hurried away before she'll have any other questions.

Rose glanced at her clothes. Luckily to her, before she entertained herself by playing with the ball, she had spent her time trying on everything there was in the wardrobe, and the wardrobe was gigantic. Because she had done that, she was currently wearing a purple down and black heels, for the Doctor had promised her he'll take her someplace special to compensate her for waiting for him.

Rose found the wedding easily. It was right where the couple had said it would be. It was in a large hall, one she's never been in before. It was full of people, and loud music was being played. She spotted the happy couple quickly – they were sitting by the largest table, surrounded by many other people. They all laughed suddenly, and Rose _knew_ who told the joke.

And indeed, as she moves closer, she found the Doctor sitting by the same table. She stood beside him and cleared her throat loudly.

The Doctor turned around, and the blonde noticed his glass was nearly empty. "Oh, hello, Rose! Everyone, this is Rose," he introduced her with a proud smile.

"We've heard a lot about you," the bride said, and Rose smiled politely.

"You said you'll be gone for ten minutes!" she said angrily.

"How long have I been here? 15 minutes?"

"It's been _two hours_!"

The Doctor giggled. "I'm sorry, I completely lost track of time," he giggled again.

"You smell like alcohol," she pointed out in irritation.

"Well…" he said sheepishly, "I might have had a few drinks…"

"Doctor!" she cried, "Do you even know these people?"

"I do now," he replied, the silly grin again on his face.

"So you just saw a wedding is taking place and decided to join them?"

"I've invited him," said the woman that sat next to the Doctor. Rose hadn't noticed her until she said that, but now that she did, she scanned her quickly. She was very pretty, with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress, and her hand was on the Doctor's arm, which irritated Rose.

"And who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Lady Christina. The Doctor and I had met a while ago, but he doesn't seem to remember me. Perhaps it hadn't happened yet," she replied with a mysterious smile, which irritated Rose even more.

"There's an empty chair over there, feel free to join us," the groom suggested.

"Thanks," Rose grinned, grabbed the empty chair, placed it between the Doctor and Christina and sat down, which forced Christina to move away from the Doctor and make room for her.

Now that she was sitting next to him, she noticed more than one empty glass next to him.

"Doctor, _how_ many drink have you had?"

"I think he lost count," one of the people who were sitting by the table said and everybody but Rose laughed. "It happened somewhere after he had told us about the time he brought a _banana_ to a party in France!" the crowd laughed again, then something occurred to Rose.

"Which stories had he told you?"

"Oh, I've told them everything. About out meeting, our trip to New York…" his voice trailed off and he winked to her.

She understood his unspoken message – he told them their adventures but changed some of the details to make them sound normal: New York instead of New New York, meeting in a shop instead of meeting living plastic… She wondered what the Doctor had told them about her, if he was drunk enough to tell them something personal about her, something she wished was true but had not way of checking it.

She turned to the bride and groom. "You said you've heard a lot about me."

"Oh yes, definitely."

"What has he told you?" she asked and moved uneasily in her chair.

"Everything. At first he refused to tell us anything about you, but then Christina got him drunk enough to make him talk."

Rose grinned. She bet that when Christina tried to get the Doctor drunk she did _not_ plan on getting him to talk about his companion.

"Quite a relationship you two have," Christina said bitterly, and Rose couldn't help but wonder what happened (or perhaps _will_ happen) between them.

"What do you mean by that?" the blonde asked and glanced at the man to her, which looked at unease.

"Anyone wants anything from the bar?" the Doctor called as he got up from his chair uncomfortably.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Rose asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"To the bar," he replied innocently.

"No, you're not," she said firmly and got up from her seat as well. "You'll have a terrible hangover – you'll have one anyway. You'll never be able to fl–" _perhaps I shouldn't say 'fly the TARDIS' in front of all those people_, she thought, "to drive," she said instead.

"You'll drive, then," he answered, understanding her code.

She gave him a meaningful look. "Do you want me to drive?"

He pondered it for a second. "Right. So no more drinks, then."

"No more drinks," she confirmed.

He scanned the hall nervously and tried to avoid the strange gazes the people around the table were giving him during the short awkward silence. Then, his expression changed drastically as a different song was suddenly played. A large knowing smile appeared on his face, and he turned his head to the bridesmaid, and at that moment she stood up.

"We have a surprise for you," she said to the happy couple, and the groomsman stood up as well.

"Since you've met during a karaoke night," said he, "we've bought you a karaoke machine, so you can relive your first meeting."

The newlyweds got up from their seats with enormous smiled on their faces, and let their friends lead them.

The Doctor and Rose watched them start singing. They sang awkwardly, the way you do when you must sing in front of a crowd. But nonetheless, they sang with grins on their faces.

The blonde companion smirked. "They must be so happy right now. To stand there and relive the moment you met the love of your life, and know that that was the moment your life had changed irreversibly."

"We met when we escaped living plastic, and I bet we had more fun than they had," the Doctor said with a mischievous smirk and winked at his companion.

Rose's smirk grew into a grin. "We had, hadn't we?"

"We still do," he replied with a smile and held her gaze, and Rose couldn't help thinking what it would be like to kiss him.

Usually, she's chase that thought away from her head, for it was nothing more than a rosy fantasy. But at that moment it seemed so close, so _possible_ – perhaps if she kissed him now, he'd have such an atrocious hangover he wouldn't even remember that it happened.

But she wanted him to remember.

It was ridiculous, she knew it was. The Doctor doesn't love her, and why should he? She's just a silly little human, one like a billion others, when he was… the Doctor.

She sighed internally.

"Is there something on my mouth?" the Doctor asked worriedly and put his hand on his mouth, a frown appearing on his face.

"What?"

"You're staring at my mouth. Is there something on my teeth?"

Rose didn't want to lie to him, but knew that if she wouldn't it'd be awkward. So she said: "It's just a little stain on the corner of your mouth, right here," he put her finger on her own mouth, reflecting the Doctor where his imaginary stain was.

He rubbed the place she pointed at exhaustively. "Did I get it?"

She smirked. "Yes."

His lightheaded grin reappeared on his face. "Thank you."

"Anytime." she blurted.

The crowd clapped their hands suddenly, because the newlyweds' duet was over.

"Alright, who's next?" asked the groom using the microphone, and his voice echoed in the hall.

"Oh, I love karaoke!" the Doctor announced joyfully and raised his hand. "I'll go!"

Rose cocked her eyebrows with widened eyes. "_You_?"

"Yeah, me!" he answered, appearing slightly insulted.

"I thought you said you can't sing!"

"I said I _don't_ sing, never said I can't," the Time Lord said with a naughty smirk and hurried to the stage, where the happy couple was waiting for him.

The blonde looked him as he beamed at the bride and groom and chose the song he wished to sing.

"He wasn't like that when I met him," a woman said suddenly, and Rose jumped in surprise. Lady Christina was standing right beside her, apparently, her eyes on the Doctor as well. "You must be very important to him."

Rose's gaze shifted to her. "What does that mean?"

Before she could get an answer, the Doctor tapped on the microphone, causing a deafening sound which made Rose cover her ears. "Hello? Is this working?" he cleared his throat. "This song is dedicated to my lovely companion, Rose Tyler," said he and pointed at her.

Her cheeks turned red when the crowd turned their heads and looked at her with warm smiles. He just _had_ to embarrass her, didn't he?

The song started, and the Doctor tightened his grasp on the microphone.

"Well, I roamed about this Earth with just a suitcase in my hand…"

Rose giggled when she recognized the song. The Doctor swore to her once that he was the one to write it, one night when Rose was asleep, but since he didn't write his name on it before he gave it to a random man on the street, he never got credit for it. At first she didn't believe him, but the longer she knew him the more she realized that whenever the Doctor claimed to have invented something, he usually had.

"But of all these strange, strange creatures in the air, the sea and land – oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl," he sang and pointed at Rose again, "I love you, you understand. So reel me in, my precious girl…"

"Are you really that thick?" asked Christina in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

The black haired woman rolled her eyes. "You look at him like he's the only person in the room and think he doesn't feel the same way, when he's literally telling you he loves you."

Rose chuckled humourlessly. "He claimed to have written this song. That's why he's singing it," she replied, but secretly hoped that the woman was right.

"Who do you think he wrote it about?"

Rose wished it was true. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more possible it seemed. Even if it was just her heart playing tricks on her mind, twisting the facts to get them to match her wishes, it suddenly struck her that it made sense. The Doctor wrote this song, and as ridiculous as it was, he was now singing it to her. He even dedicated it to her! Could it be that of all people, of everyone the Doctor had ever met, his heart had chosen her the same way hers chose him?

She clapped her hands with a wide grin when he finished his song, and laughed as he bowed theatrically. She regretted thinking about the Doctor's feelings, because now it was all she could think about. Perhaps she could ask him now – he was too drunk to remember it later anyway.

But what if she wanted him to remember?

The Doctor walked to her cheerfully. "I told you I can sing!" he beamed.

She giggled. "You didn't lie."

"I'll leave you two alone," Christina said, gave Rose a meaningful look and walked away.

"So," the companion started awkwardly, "did you really write this song?"

"Do you not believe me?" he asked, offended.

"No, of course I believe you," _why was it so hard?_, "I was just wondering…"

"What?" he asked before she could finish her sentence.

_Would you let me finish?_, she thought. "Who did you write it about?"

The Doctor's wide grin became a smaller, shyer smile. Then, he put his hand on the nape of her neck and pulled her to him.

Rose could taste the alcohol in his mouth, but was too stunned to think about it. She kissed him back, as firmly as he was kissing her. Her mouth was burning, and she felt like her heart might burst. She could feel it pumping wildly in her chest – it was beating so loudly she was afraid he might hear it. She put her hand on his cheek, just to make sure it was real, that he really was standing there, kissing her.

They separated when they heard people clap their hands. They looked at the gathering around them, and realized they were clapping their hands at _them_.

"What are they _doing_?" Rose asked the Doctor in embarrassment.

"Like I said – I told them everything about us," he explained with a grin and giggled.

Rose joined his giggle, for this situation was absurd – they were in a wedding party of a couple they don't know, shared their first kiss after the Doctor sang and now people were clapping their hands at them. She was still overwhelmed by the fact that they kissed. She kissed him again, shortly, just to see what would happen. He smiled at her, and he smiled back such a wide smile that her cheeks hurt.

She glanced at Christina, who was standing somewhat away from them, and her smile slightly faded when she saw her expression. It was sad, like the expression you have when you watch a happy scene in a film and know it's the last happy moment those characters will have.

_Whatever this woman thinks that'll happen_, Rose thought,_ it won't. I'll keep it from happening. I won't let anything bring us apart, and neither will he._

"Anything wrong?" asked the Doctor with a concerned look.

Rose smiled reassuringly. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is it! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews, it would make my day. And also everyone that leaves a reviews gets a cookie! *hands out cookies***

**Have a great day :)**


End file.
